


Age is a work of art

by pollitt



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: Bai Yutong is ready as soon as the clock strikes midnight, watching as the date changes from 25 to 26.“Kitten,” he whispers into Zhan Yao’s ear, nipping it with just enough force to wake his sleeping companion.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Age is a work of art

**Author's Note:**

> For UndeadRobins's prompt "Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, birthdays." 
> 
> I couldn't get the idea out of my head that since they were kids, Yutong just revels in the one day every year when Zhan Yao is one year older.
> 
> Thank you to UndeadRobins and Data for their awesomeness.

Bai Yutong is ready as soon as the clock strikes midnight, watching as the date changes from 25 to 26.

“Kitten,” he whispers into Zhan Yao’s ear, nipping it with just enough force to wake his sleeping companion.

Zhan Yao jerks awake and Yutong uses the movement to his advantage, maneuvering them both until Zhan Yao is on his back in the center of the bed and Yutong is above him, knees bracketing Zhan Yao’s thighs, hands on either side of Zhan Yao’s head. 

There’s just enough light from the window to see the shift of emotions that play across Zhan Yao’s face -- wide-eyed shock to annoyance to tired contemplation. With a sigh, he focuses on Yutong and asks, “Yes?” 

“You’re old,” Yutong says before leaning down.

“And you need to learn to respect your elders,” Zhan Yao replies, grabbing onto Yutong’s wrist, upending his balance and rolling them until their positions are reversed. “Xiao-Bai,” he says, his lips brushing Yutong’s mouth.

\---

Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong watch the clock as the date changes from the 26th to the 27th.

It’s only been 24 hours, but the new day means they're on equal footing again. 

“There. Now you’re old, too,” Zhan Yao says, sliding his hand under the hem of Yutong’s white t-shirt, his fingers skimming along the skin at Yutong’s stomach as he leans in for a kiss. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
